User blog:Versus Zero/Things from the Dragon Ball series, that may have been taken from other series/movies
Lots of series recycle stuff from other franchises and Dragon Ball is no different. Dragon Ball *Well one thing that doesn't need to be said, since it's obvious, it's the different Bruce Lee Impersonators, in some of Dragon Ball's episodes and the use of the Jackie Chan name by Master Roshi. *Also the color of the energy waves in all 3 series, kinda looks like the lightsabers from Star Wars. World Tournament Saga *I'm not really sure, but the way the fight between Goku and Master Rochi/Jackie Chan ends, with both of them getting down and struggling to get up, is similar to the end of the fight in Rocky 2, although in Dragon Ball the main character looses, while in Rocky the main character wins and in Dragon Ball they go down with a kick, instead of a punch. Well to tell the truth I'm not really sure what other things the first series took, so I'm going to the next series which I noticed the most. Dragon Ball Z *The whole eye lasers attack seems to be similar to the ones of Cyclops(X-Men) and Superman. *The Kiai(hand version) seems very similar to the force push, from the Star Wars movies. Saiyan and Frieza Saga *The whole Frieza organization and they way Frieza is feared by everyone(at least in the saga which he debuted), and all the army power he has, seem like the empire in a way. The way Frieza easily replaces his soldiers(well he killed some, when he had no need for them), is like how emperor replaces his students(in a way). *Frieza's 3rd form, although it's stated that it was inspired by demons, it's also very similar to the Aliens from the Alien movies, mainly the head(which is also similar to Appule and Pui Pui). *The entire Ginyu Force is a parody of the the series that was adopted to Power Rangers. It's stated on wikipedia:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_sentai#Parody_and_homage Cell Saga *The entire Cell Saga seems to be inspired by the Terminator movie series. **For example in both, a person is sent to the past, to warn the people of some unstoppable killing machines, that will kill everyone and cause major destruction. In other words future Trunks is basically the Dragon Ball version of Kyle Reese. **A chaotic future, that is full of destruction made by the Androids and with few survivors, just like the Terminator future. **On another note, Android 16 has a passing resemblance to the Terminator itself. Great Saiyaman Saga *Well the whole Great Saiyaman suit of Gohan, seems like a parody of Kamen Rider, another Japanese live action series, two of its series got adopted. Buu Saga *Well this one isn't new, since there is information on the that on other wikis, but Yakon was inspired by Rancor, from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. *Super Buu's/Kid Buu's/Ultra Buu's design was probably inspired by the very minor character from Star Wars, named Bib Fortuna. *They way Buu regenerates and very often turnS into a liquid kind of form, seems too similar to the T-1000, from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Actually it seems almost completely the same. Movies *Cooler's second form is basically the Predator, well the head mostly. So post your thoughts and what you have noticed in the 3 Dragon Ball series, that could have been inspired from Movies. Category:Blog posts